True Love
by RandomHumanOnEarth
Summary: A James/Lily oneshot based on the song 'True Love' by P!nk. Rated T for the cursing in the song.


**True love**

A James/Lily oneshot based on the song 'True Love' by P!nk. Rated T for the cursing in the song.

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face

He annoyed her so much. Asking her out at every chance he got since the first year. She wasn't ashamed to say that she had slapped him on several occasions. And all those words. He could be so crass at times. Almost as bad as Sirius.

There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you

She had never met anyone who was close to being the same as him. Sure there were other boys with looks ( although she would never admit that she did in fact think he looked rather handsome). None of them could get her as worked up. Yes, he was often unbearable, but her life would be missing an important part without him.

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

Whenever she was even beginning to consider giving in and accepting his offer, he would go and do something horrible. Everything was bittersweet with him. She wanted to hug him and strangle him all at once.

You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go

While she was in no account mild tempered, he could bring the very worst out of her. She usually frowned upon cursing. Exceptions could be made. Asshole comes to mind. There was even once that she had considered transferring to another school. Durmstrang or Beauxbatons would work fine. They would never be the same, though.

You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

While she would not readily admit it, she had only ever truly loved him. There was a fair share of other boys, but none could make her feel the way he did. And she hated him so much. Really, she did. At least that was what she told herself. She didn't truly believe it. As with a handful of lucky people before her, she had found her true love. What else could cause her feelings? Certainty not actual hatred.

Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean

He was cruel to her first friend. He had no consideration for how she felt. And he claimed be sooo great. Bah.

Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly  
You can do it babe

Was it so wrong of her to wish he would have a bit of romance in him? If he used tact to woo her, she would have likely said yes earlier. She doubted he even knew the word existed. Which was not very unlikely.

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

Azkaban better have a cell waiting for her because she was strongly considering murder.

You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go

Hey, now that's an idea. Kill him and then be in Azkaban until she died. Life in prison with dementors would almost definitely be better than what she had to deal with now.

You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart you

It was pathetic, really. At least a dozen other boys chasing her and she just had to choose the worst of the bunch. How typical of her. Petunia would have called her a freak. Nothing different there.

I think it must be love

How could she ever know for sure? Merlin, being straight was complicated.

Why do you rub me off the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete

Why exactly did he vex her so much? There wasn't any real logic behind it. Except for how he would just say the crudest things. Which brought even more wonder to how she had ever agreed to go on a date with him. The only possible reason had to be that she felt so incomplete without him.

I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you  
No one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you

That was the only possible thing it could be. True love. No other person had that amount of power over her and didn't exploit it. While it was mushy and nothing at all like her usual self, Lily was in love with James Potter. Yes, true love indeed.


End file.
